


i don't think i'm coming home

by shadowcat500



Series: To Be Grey [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Crow and Chaser look at the view and try to talk to each other. It's not easy.
Series: To Be Grey [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303436
Kudos: 1





	i don't think i'm coming home

She's not sure how they ended up here. 

The entire outpost is dead, quickly and silently, any information they had funneled back to the hovervan that brought them here. 

Halfway back to the rendezvous she'd stopped to look at the view from a half-constructed balcony, finding herself drawn closer and closer to the edge. She'd heard footsteps behind her and the beginnings of a nervous call of her name before she'd sat down on the edge, still transfixed by the twinkling lights on the horizon. She'd heard a quiet "oh" before Chaser sat down beside her, and now here they both were.

Every so often Chase looks like he wants to speak but stops himself just before he does, sometimes with his jaw half-open before he closes it with a *click*.

Crow finds herself wanting him to say something, anything to break the not-quite-silence drilling into her head.

He must pick up the courage to speak at some point, because eventually he says "Have you ever seen the skyline like this?" and gestures at the lights of the city spread out before them. "So... glittery. Like someone dropped a bag of rhinestones and didn't care enough to pick them up."

Crow giggles and she doesn't know why. She doesn't want to, but she does. Why? "Maybe once or twice. It's always like this on summer nights."

"You've noticed?" The response is immediate, and excited. In her peripheral she watches him straighten up aland turn to her.

"How could I not? My city is beautiful at night."

"Oh. I see" He slouches again and turns back to the horizon with a sigh. "It really is."

They stay in silence for another few minutes, both staring at the lights and ignoring the increasingly irritated static in their earpieces.

"It's just, Chase..." Nothing compels her to laugh. In fact, most of her brain is screaming at her to stop talking, but the tiny sliver that isn't saying that is saying to let someone, _anyone_ know.

"Hm?"

"There's a hole. Somewhere inside me, and I don't know how to fill it."

"Huh." Chase barely responds, and she finds she wants to squeeze him so hard his brains will start oozing out of his ears.

"I'm hollow. Something's _missing_."

He's quiet. He knows something, _has to_ , she can hear his heart thrumming like a hummingbird but he stays so infuriatingly quiet.

She stays quiet, waiting. Two can play at this game.

Chaser suddenly stands up with a nigh-imperceptible shake to his legs a looks at her, one lime-green iris and one black plastic lens focusing on a point just to the right of her temple. "We should get back to the van. We'll be in trouble if we're late."

He walks off behind her, footsteps fading into the background hum of the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Conversations with your brainwashed amnesiac friend aren't exactly easy.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
